Light And Dark HikariKoi
by HungarianPrincessRina
Summary: Chii is the Sun Goddess. Freya is the Moon Goddess.They live in different kingdoms and it seems different worlds! And its their 16th birthday, but they are about to find out 16 isn't always SWEET! And a big secret that will change their lives forever! OOC
1. Chapter 1: Legend part 1

Hey everyone, its me and I am here with my next project. Okay and ahead of time I would like to mention to any readers and site owners that this Chobits story OOC and AU. So this story is going to be a little different but with the original cast and maybe a few new ones I made. But I am going to stop talk and let you all read. Please enjoy my new story and I am very open to reviews and comments. Thanks bye JA NE.

**Light And Dark HikariKoi**

**Chapter 1- Legend: Part 1**

A warm fire burnt brightly, in the center of the village of the kingdom. Two girls in hooded robes sat by the fire as many people gathered around them. Children. Adults. Elders. And many more. In one of the girls lap sat a big old looking book. The cover glimmered in the light of the fire and the twinkle of the stars and on the cover was the sun and moon. The two girls opened the big book with two keys one with the symbol of the sun and the other with the moon. And together they began to read the first page of a great story. "Come gather around people and readers from afar, we tell you all a story here and now. No a legend. A tale. A myth. Many say it is one, others say it is all. we say it is real. This is the story of two girls. One born of the sun. The other born of the moon. Two girls. Two lives. Two worlds apart. Yet the two were really one! Their lives intertwined more then they thought. Nether of them knowing the others existence. The two lead down different paths of life. Never to meet but when one day that balance was broken. And the two will meet and their fate will take its own path. Their wheel of life has been spun anew to start a new life for them. But will they take the path of light or dark? Good or bad? Who is to say one is better then the other. Yet one thing was for sure, that their meeting that day was no coincidence. The fate of the two was destiny, and nothing could stop it. But what would happen from their meeting that day and what would it bring after that day on. Two girls of light and dark. Day and night. Sun and moon. Spin the wheel and let the story begin! For there is no return and no turning back. For the moment the first page is turned the story has begun and we have become the story! This is the tale of **Light And Dark HikariKoi!**"

**"SAKURA SAYONARA"**

**"CHERRY BLOSSOM GOODBYE"**

**By Rina Imoto**

Cherry trees

Sakura blossoms

Dance and fall around us

The gentle touch of your hand

Trails my face with its warmth

Yet your embrace

Is sad and tight

It brings me to tears

As we say farewell

If we try to explain

Our wounds and pain

Sorrow and despair

Tears well up

And we cry

Rocked away by our tears

Drifted into sleep

By Sakura tears

We wont remember

The us or what we were

We have become the forgotten

Now to remember

Is a dream

A wish

A sin

And someday you will understand

The thing that still binds us together

And someday we will meet again

And we will remember

Yet you keep coming back

don't ever forgive me and my sins

When we are far from forgiveness

When I can not sin

I hurt you

I betray you

When I deserted you

Among the Sakura waves

You make me weak

You make me lonely

Bring your sleepless nights

Stir up this broken heart

And make it cry

But why do we cry

Because we are sad

Sad we lost each other

So say nothing

Let me look away

Let us throw everything away

To the Sakura wind

May it someday return

Do you dare listen

To the sweet sorrow

Of our goodbye

And to tell you that goodbye

Is a bittersweet cry

These are the last words

for you and me

Sakura

Sayonara

May we meet again!


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Okay thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this next chapter of Light and Dark HikariKoi! And I welcome all reviews and comments! Oh and one more thing, I would like to remind once again that this story is a mix of OOC and AU with the original characters! And maybe some of my own…we'll see! Heehee!

Disclaimer: I do not and have never owned Chobits! Oh but the one thing I do own is this story plot! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Okay enough evil on with the story and on with the show!

**Light and Dark Hikarikoi**

**Chapter 2: The meeting**

Once upon a time in a far away land were two kingdoms. A kingdom of light, that worshiped the sun. And a kingdom of dark, that worshiped the moon. In the kingdom of light called Hikari, lived a beautiful goddess of the sun and light day. And this goddesses name was Chii. In the distance was the other kingdom the kingdom of dark called Koi. And in this kingdom also lived a goddess, but she was different from the sun goddess Chii. She was the goddess of the moon and dark night, and her name was Freya. But who would have know that even though the two girls were two worlds apart and so very different, that they would be even more alike!

"Haha, Mother! Father!" a little girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes said to her mother and father. Looking up at them the girl asked, "Mother! Father! Why can I not see your face?" The girl asked with a sad look on her face, as her parents exchanged looks and stopped smiling. They stood up and began to walk away leaving the girl alone in the middle of a large flower field. "WAIT! Mother! Father! Please don't leave me! don't go!" The girl shouted after her parents as they disappeared into the distance. "I…I am all alone!" suddenly the beautiful flower field turned into a dark black abyss. "huh? Where am I?" The girl looked worried. "Mother…Father…Anybody? Please someone answer me! I…I am afraid!" suddenly a large mirror appeared before her. She looked into the mirror just to notice there was no glass, yet her reflection was there! But it wasn't her it was another girl, that looked like her. "Who…who are you?" The frightened girl asked into the other side of the mirror.

The girl on the other side with long blonde hair, opened her brown eyes and looked at the shaking girl. With a cold blank stare she said, "I am you! And you have to wake up know!"

"Me? Wait! What do you mean…wake up? I don't understand. Hey wait!" the girl said when the girl in the mirror began to disappear into the darkness.

In the darkness the little blonde girl could hear the other girl echo into the void, "wake up! Wake up! …wake up!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inside a brightly lit room, a young girl stirred in her sleep. A women stood next to the girl shaking her awake. "Miss Chii! Miss Chii, please wake up! You are going to be late! Miss Chii!"

"Mmmm…Wake up. Wake up…" Chii mumbled in her sleep, and awoke from her nightmare and looked up at the maid standing next to her. "Oh good morning Miss Alice!" she said happily, smiling sweetly as if nothing happened.

"Good morning Miss Chii. Happy 16th birthday! But if you don't hurry, I am afraid you will be late!" Alice said cheerfully.

Chii rubber her eyes, trying to wake herself up, "late…Chii is late…Late!" Chii screamed jumping out of her grand bed running through her large room washing her face and getting ready. "Ahhhh, Alice why didn't you wake Chii up sooner! The elders will be furious with Chii. Oh where did Chii put that dress!"

"Miss I tried waking you up but you didn't want to, your dress is handing right over there on your dressing wall and don't worry the elders wont be mad at you!"

"Thank you so much Alice! That really helps, I wonder what the elders wanted to see Chii so early for?" Chii said while getting ready behind the changing wall.

"I am not sure miss but it is a beautiful day. The sun god and goddess must be very proud and happy today the day of you birth!"

"yes I suppose so!" Chii said rather sadly. "so, how does Chii look?" Chii asked as she stepped out from behind the changing wall in a beautiful silk baby blue and white dress. She had long blonde hair that reached the floor and brown eyes. Fair peachy white skin and pink and white ears sticking out of her blonde hair!

"you look absolutely lovely miss. Chii! But you should really get going know!"

"Thank you Alice wish Chii luck! I will be leaving know!" Chii said walking out her bedroom door.

"good luck Miss Chii!" Alice said happily.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

On the opposite side of the kingdom Hikari off in the distance, was the kingdom Koi. Where another girl was celebrating something big. The girl stood before a large mirror in a dark lit room. She adjusted her long silk black and white dress in the mirror, she had long blonde hair that reached down to the floor and beautiful brown eyes. She had peachy white skin and pink and white ears sticking out of her blonde hair. "Today's the day! I am so excited, I have the feeling today is the start of something amazing!" she said while spinning around in front of the mirror. Freya stopped a had a blank look in her eyes and looked in deep thought, 'my dream…that girl again…'

"Miss lady Freya, the elders will see you know!" A women said stepping out of two big grand doors.

"…Yes, coming." Freya said and walked through the door into the next room as the doors closed behind her.

Inside, the room was darkly lit, and there was a group of middle aged people. They all sat around a large table and at one end sat a man, who was the king of the kingdom Koi. "Happy 16th birthday lady Freya! Please come here." the king said.

"yes your majesty. Thank you, for allowing my presence this morning." Freya said curtsying before the king.

"yes my child. We will be celebrating your birth tonight at a banquet in your honor." the king said smiling, but then his face became very serious. "yet, Freya the reason I have called you here this morning is not to discus your birthday, but for a diplomatic reason concerning the kingdom of Hikari."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chii walked quickly through the halls of the Hikari palace. "I cant believe its my 16th birthday!" Chii said happily to herself. 'Actually, before Chii woke up this morning Chii had a strange dream again. Come to think of it Chii has been having many strange dreams lately! Maybe it's a sign or omen. But for some reason I have a feeling that from this day on, something new and strange and amazing is going to happen! Chii can feel it!' Chii thought, and stopped to look out a large window out onto the kingdom of Hikari and looked up at the sky to the bright warm sun. "Mom! Dad! Just watch, Chii will make you proud. Someday, Chii will become a great ruler and then we can meet each other at last! You will see!" Chii said smiling. She came to two large doors at the end of the hallway, "Deep breath, okay here we go!" Chii said and knocked on the large doors.

The doors opened and a women stepped out, "Oh Miss. Chii, we have been expecting you. Come in!"

"Thank you." Chii said and walked into the next room and the doors closed behind her. "Good morning everyone. Chii is so sorry she is late."

A group of middle aged people looked up when Chii came in, they all smiled and welcomed her wishing her a happy birthday. The people sat around a long table and at one end sat a man of high authority, the king of the kingdom Hikari. "Lady Chii, please come here." the king said.

"Yes your majesty." Chii said and walked over to him and curtsied next to him.

"Stand child, and let me take a look at you." The king said standing from his chair. Chii stood up gracefully from the floor and looked at the king, who put his hand to the side of Chii's face smiling. "My how you have grown. It seems only yesterday you came to us from the heavens and know here you are. Happy 16th birthday." The king said happily to Chii.

"Thank you your majesty. And for all your care for Chii all these years, taking Chii in and treating Chii as your own daughter."

"We will throw a grand ball and banquet tonight in your honor for your birthday. How does that sound?" The king asked Chii.

"Oh that sounds wonderful. You really shouldn't." Chii said gratefully.

"Nonsense, a grand ball and banquet. And I will hear no less!" The king said smiling at her. "Now, come with me Chii." the king said and put his arm around her shoulder and lead her to the large balcony outside that over looked the kingdom Hikari. "Look out Chii, look at the people, and the kingdom. Someday it will be your destiny to rule it proudly!"

"Yes your majesty. When that day comes Chii will be ready. And Chii's parent and the gods will be proud."

"Yes my dear. Which somewhat brings me to why we have called you here this morning." The king said to Chii taking her back inside to the other elders. "you see Chii, no Goddess Chii. There is a legend and a prophecy, that when the child of the sun would appear in the kingdom Hikari, it would be saved from the darkness, that you would rule over this land. But the legend said the darkness would do anything in its power to stop you from revealing the light and bringing peace to our kingdom. Goddess Chii we need you now, the legend says that in your 16th year you will inherit the full power of light from the sun and over throw the darkness. It is your destiny and the fate of the kingdom and its people rest on you."

Chii stood there in shock from what she had just heard. Letting the boom they just dropped sink in, "me…Chii…I…" Chii stuttered. 'Chii is the savior of the kingdom…NOW!' Chii thought.

"We know it is shocking Goddess Chii, but you had to know!" One of the male elders said.

"He is right. You are our only hope, I believe this is why you were sent to us. To save us, you did just say you will be ready to rule this kingdom proudly when your time came!" The king said

'Rule proudly. Chii did say that and that Chii would protect the people and make Chii's parents and the gods proud!' Chii thought for a minute. "…its Chii's duty…Chii must and will protect this kingdom and Chii will not let you down. Chii will do it. Chii will take her role and receive the power of light to destroy the darkness and save the kingdom."

"You don't know how much this means, Goddess Chii." The king said. "but there is one more thing you should know. Legends say the darkness will appear in the form of another Goddess. The Goddess of darkness and night, the Goddess of the moon, who lives in the neighboring kingdom Koi. She will do what it takes to make sure you fail, and then she will turn the world to darkness and destruction. You can not let her win!"

"Moon Goddess…Chii will not. Get me a messenger!" Chii commanded, and then turned her attention to the king. "when did you know about this moon Goddess, and that she lives in the neighbor kingdom Koi?"

"We have know for awhile. When you came to us, she arrived there as their Goddess." the king said without hesitation.

"I see!" Chii said very seriously yet wonder why they kept it from her for so long, all her life there.

Suddenly a man came into the room and bowed in front of Chii. "Your eminence! I am the messenger you sent for!" The man said.

"Chii wants you to write and deliver a letter to the neighboring kingdom of Koi. It's to their Goddess of the moon, Chii challenges her to a duel of the kingdoms!" Chii said with fire in her eyes, that was very unlike her. The messenger left to deliver his message.

Chii watched him leave and turned around and walked out to the balcony and the king followed behind her. "Goddess Chii you are doing the right thing for the kingdom." The king said.

"Yes, I suppose Chii is. Yet, you know I am not very fond of fighting." Chii responded.

"I am sure you will do fine. You have great powers and know that its your 16th birthday you have become even more powerful. But I believe you should get some rest before your battle. We will tell you when a message arrives, forgive us for bringing this onto you on your birthday." The king said eyeing Chii who was determinedly looking to the kingdom Koi.

"There is nothing to forgive your majesty! Chii will do what is right for her future kingdom and the peace of her people! If you will excuse Chii I will return to my quarters." Chii said and left for her room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Goddess of the sun? and she wants to take over the kingdom Koi and turn the world to darkness! And this whole time she has been living in the neighboring kingdom Hikari!" Freya said very puzzled sitting in a chair to the right of the king.

"Yes, we know this is a big deal to tell you on your birthday. But being who you are, you must take responsibility. You are the child of the moon, moon Goddess Freya. Will you let down your kingdom, your people, and us? Or will you fight for justice and the peace of this kingdom and its people?" The king said to Freya.

Freya closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, she seemed to be in great thought when she said, "get me a messenger at once!" she shouted, and a knight at the door left to find one.

"Lady Freya?" The king asked.

"I will go through with it and battle this Goddess of the sun for the fate of the kingdom. It is my duty, even though I do not like to fight." Freya said opening her brown eyes and fixing them on the king.

"Thank you Freya! We greatly appreciate your protection and leadership. This is you first step to becoming a great ruler of our kingdom Koi." The king sighed.

Freya stood up and walked over to a window and looked out at the kingdom Hikari. When the messenger she sent for came into the room. "your eminence Lady Freya!"

"Take a message to the kingdom Hikari. Address it to their Goddess of the sun and tell her I challenge her to a duel over the kingdoms! Know go." Freya said sternly. The man left, and Freya turned around to the king and elders, who seemed very grateful and relived. "please excuse me, I will return to my quarters to rest before my challenge. When a letter from the kingdom Hikari arrives, please let me know and bring it to me." Freya said with a smile and left the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

(A.N. a scene split comes in, between Chii and Freya.)

The wind carried a warm breeze as the sun rose higher into the sky. Chii waited patiently on her balcony, as she thought about her upcoming battle. She looked out into the town and saw the many people carrying on with their day and then out to the distance at the kingdom Koi's royal palace. She knew what she had to do what her responsibility was. At the same time in kingdom Koi, Freya stood on her balcony waiting for a return letter. She looked down at the kingdom and its people and knew she was doing the right thing by fighting this fight and insuring peace for her people. Then she looked out at the kingdom Hikari palace, and thought of her upcoming battle with their Goddess.

"Your eminence Chii, a letter has arrived for you from the kingdom Koi!" The messenger from before said coming into her quarters with the king and Alice.

"Your eminence Freya, the letter you have been waiting for from kingdom Hikari has arrived!" Freya turned around to see a messenger , the king and a maid.

The letters were handed to both Chii and Freya and they opened them quickly and the letters both read, "I except your challenge and will meet you in the grass and flower fields outside both kingdoms. And come alone!" They both folded the letter and turned around to look out at the view of the kingdoms. They closed their eyes and sighed deeply, this was not going to be an easy battle!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sun rose high into the afternoon sky, but the darkening clouds showed signs of rain to come. The air was warm and cool and smelled of a humid mist. A cool wind swept over the flower and grass field and picked up the scents of misty dew drops and the sweet smell of wild flowers and lilies! Two dirt trails lead from opposite ends of the field one leading to kingdom Koi the other to kingdom Hikari and down each road you could hear the loud thumps and gallops of horses blazing up the trails. An other cool breeze of wind brushed through the flower field as two horses approached the empty field. On one end Chii road up on a white horse and stopped at the edge of the field. On the other side was Freya and she road up on a black horse, and stopped at the edge of her side of the field. They both got off their horses a stood staring across the field to the other. As another cold wind blew across the open field, a battle was about to take place, but a wheel had already began to turn and seal the fate of the two!


	3. Chapter 3: Power! Battle! Rivals!

Hey ya everyone! I am so very sorry It took me so long to get this chapter out and I know no excuse can get me out of it! So I'll skip that and say I am sorry till 4-ever! "NOOOOO!" Okay okay, gosh >. well anyway ummm, I just have one thing to say though it was extremely hard for me to write this chapter because of the big fight scene so I was having trouble with that but as usual I popped out my hammer and chisel and demolished my way through writers block and who knows what else! (looks around suspiciously) okaayy, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't not what so ever own Chobits! Damn it…but I DO OWN THE STORY PLOT AND LINE! YAY haha I win!

**Light And Dark HikariKoi**

**Chapter 3: Power! Battle! Rivals!**

A cold wind blew across the grassy flower field as it was about to become a battle field. The grass and flowers shifted uneasy as the cold wind blew through and the sky began to turn to a misty dark silhouette of shrouded shadows and black and white clouds crashed together! The two girls stood their distance apart and both could only see the dark outlined silhouette of the other. Slowly step by step they made their way to the center of the field and to each other. Their horses began to whinny wildly on the side lines of the field. Chii's eyes glistened as she made her way over, she was wearing white long pants and a white and baby blue long sleeve top with a sky blue silk ribbon woven through the front and back of her shirt. She also wore white and golden boots with golden chains and charms draped around the boots and matching ones around her waist. Her hair was tied back into two long braids and pulled behind her in a ponytail so not to get in her way. Lastly she wore a long silk white hooded cape over her head and a silk mask like cloth over her noise and mouth. So only her shimmering brown eyes peered through! Surprisingly Freya wore the same outfit! Yet Chii wore hers with white, golden and light blue. But Freya wore shades of black, silver and dark midnight blue. Her hair was also in long braids and pulled back and she wore black boots with silver chains and charms over them and draped over her curved waist. She also wore a silk black hooded cape over her head and a silk mask like cloth over half of her face. Yet only her eyes shown through out to Chii. The two girls stopped only a few feet from each other in the center of the field. They met eye to eye, only their eyes glimmered through and their capes flew gracefully in the cold wind. A gust of cold wind surrounded them, rustling everything around them and the sun seemed to hide and disappear into nothing leaving everything in darkness.

"So you are the sun goddess of Hikari, I presume!" Freya shot out.

"Yes, so this would make you moon goddess of Koi!" Chii shot back.

"Well then, it will be a pleasure to fight you and I wont go easy on you. And I intend to win! But why are you hiding behind a mask? It is rather annoying, or better yet I will enjoy shredding it off and revealing your true face!" Freya said with utter confidence as she drew her sword from its sheath within her silver belt.

"My thoughts exactly!" Chii said also drawing her sword as well.

A spark light in their eyes and the battle was off! Their swords clashed and a flash of lighting struck down to the earth and they were divided apart. Again and again they swung their swords at each other . Each and every blow very cut throat, as the wind swirled around them. Chii tried to strike Freya with her sword but at the last minute Freya blocked it and aimed her sword straight at Chii's heart! Rip! plip plip. Red hot blood bleed onto the green grass staining it a brownish-red color. Yet luckily Chii was able to pull back at the last second and barely avoid a direct blow to her chest by Freya. Instead her sword sliced into the flesh of Chii's upper arm. Chii stepped back wincing in pain as she put her hand over her open bleeding wounded arm.

Freya perked her head up and straightened her posture and looked over at Chii with a blank stare. "Had enough yet? I told you I wouldn't go easy on you. You should just give up now, I'll grant you a quick painless death, I would rather let you live I am not fond of killing. But I was ordered to kill you!" Freya said coldly yet her voice had some sympathy in it. The wind picked up and blew her hair and cape towards Chii.

The cold wind cut into her open wound which made it sting and hurt much more. "Not a chance I am not giving up and who said you are going to win and kill Chii. I say the game has only begun!"  
Chii said confidently.

Freya looked at her in shock and then smiled. "Hmmm, you have a lot of guts! Or maybe you are just wishfully thinking. Either way…I like it. This will be very interesting!" Freya mocked.

Chii let go of her throbbing bleeding arm and gripped her sword tight and flew out at Freya clashing swords once again pushing her back. Even with her injury she had so much power, she kept charging Freya leaving her at a standstill where she could only defend. Finally Freya saw a chance and took it, In a final clash of their swords they pushed at each other and nether would give in. when a sudden burst of lighting stuck down against their swords forcing them apart and their swords flew across the field each on opposite sides landing blade first into the ground. Shakily they both stood to their feet, after being blow feet apart from the other by the shock of lighting that would kill any normal human.

"Not…not to bad Miss. Sun goddess!" Freya huffed.

"Not to bad yourself…" Chii huffed back.

Somehow they were both enjoying their good challenge full battle against each other. Freya stood her ground and stared into Chii's eyes. "but enough playing around its time to get serious…show me everything you have!" Freya shouted and began to run toward Chii to attack her.

And Chii held her ground even though her eyes trembled at the tremendous power of her opponent, she had to be ready for anything. The thought crossed her mind when she noticed Freya was pulling in large amount of energy. "So, we resort to spells and magic! Fine by me!"

Freya jumped into the air above Chii and a little in front of her, as she raised her hands to the sky above her head into a fist. She open her hand out flat into a blade and sifted slashed down toward Chii as she screamed, "GinKinu!" And suddenly out of her bladed hand shot Hundreds of strands of Silver Silk shot out at Chii. Freya's Silver Silk Constricted Chii As Freya landed behind her, Chii Struggled to break free but to no avail and Freya just looked at her in amusement.

"You wont break free…That Silk is made of pure Silver and you cant break it restrained the way you are!" Freya said and looked disappointed. She shook her head and sighed crossing her arms, "I guess you were really all talk!"

Chii Struggled again but the Silk would get tighter and tighter with every movement. "Y…you think you've won? Don't underestimate me!" Chii Said with a stern look and her eyes shot daggers at Freya, as suddenly Chii's body began to emit a bright golden color. "Hiraita…" Chii said. The silk around here broke and disintegrated into nothing.

Freya stood shocked at her stubbornness but was somewhat happy it wasn't over yet. She Smiled at Chii,

" So you used Release…"

Chii quickly jumped away from Freya, "See don't count me out just yet!" Chii said.

Freya smirked, "Wouldn't Dream of it!" She said looking down at the ground.

Chii lifted both her arms and hands to the sky as a bolt of lighting struck down a distance behind her. The wind swirled around her as Chii softly looked up at the sky. Her gaze became more intense but her expression stayed mellow and depressing, "Yaraiku! She Shouted to the heavens as another flash of lighting struck above her this time where Freya shielded her eyes from the blinding light. In Chii's hands formed an archery bow of light, Chii framed the bow toward Freya and pulled back on the bows string where an arrow of light appeared directed straight at Freya. She released her first arrow at her and when Freya sensed it coming she jumped aside and the bright light from Chii softened so now Freya could see. But a bit too late Chii began to bombard Freya with countless light arrows to where she could barely jump and dodge the speed of each arrow coming at her.

Freya finally found a pattern and an opening in Chii's attacks and took it. "Keibido!" Freya shouted stopping in her place. She waved her hands to the side and above her as a silvery blue shield arose around her. Chii stopped her attack when she saw it was pointless and Freya lowered her shield. "Well I see you want to get serious now, don't you!" Freya said

"Well you did say, "Show some real power" Right, then lets see it!" Chii said.

Freya smiled and jumped into the sky and swirled her arms and body around gracefully which summoned the wind and air and kept her floating in the sky. Things became much colder suddenly as an icy wind came from Freya, lighting crashed the sky over and over and then cold rain began to fall down hard. "Korirashi." Freya said in a loud voice glaring down coldly at Chii as she became drenched in the lashing rain. Freya had summoned the powers of ice and snow as her hands open in front of her at Chii, large and many pieces of ice mixed and mingled with snow balls formed and were hurled at her.

'Damn, there's no way I can avoid something this big…unless…I have to try it's the only way!' Chii thought to her self. Chii breathed in and raised her arms before her and made the sign for fire. "Kajiku!" Chii shouted and from her hands came a flare of fire and that spark turned into a fire typhoon, which charged the ice and snow coming for her. They collided and blasted into nothing in the sky.

Freya landed back onto the ground, but had trouble keeping her balance and so did chii. They were getting tired matching their powers against each other, they had their limits and they knew it. But they weren't going to give up they were fighting for their own reasons now. They were determined to keep going no matter what.

"Well I really haven't had a challenge liken this in a very long time! Honestly this is a lot of fun…but I feel bad it has to end so soon! You see I have something to get to and it would be rude of me to be late!" Freya said chuckling and stood up wobbling a little.

"I couldn't agree with you more. So then…lets finish this." Chii said standing up to.

Freya jumped back into the sky and waved her hands gracefully above her head gently swirling them down to her waist and back up to her chest. She stretched out her hands to Chii and looked at her with a blank stare in her eyes. "Hoshimeto…" She said softly. As she did suddenly a blank void appeared within her open arms where blades of shooting stars appeared out of the empty void. Like ninja star blades, they were swift and struck down at Chii. She dodged them left to right with speed and agility but the stars where fast just as fast as her arrows maybe faster and not to mention so was Freya.

Chii ran from the sharp star blades coming at her but the ground was soft from the rain which made it hard for her to run around. Freya had come back down to the earth and began to chase after Chii pulling star after star blade at her. 'This is so stupid…I'm just running around! I have to fight back!' Chii thought. Then she found a chance a took it. She turned around now facing Freya head on, Freya unleashed another round of star blades. They came closer and closer and they were only inches away…"Keibido!" Chii yelled and a up rose golden shield around her. Freya stopped attacking and stood a few feet away from the shield. She knew…then attack was very close cut it was a risky last resort move, she pulled her guard shield up at the last second from her star shoot blades. There was no way…

The golden shield vanished in a sparkling light and…there she stood smiling. "Looks like I win this round!" Chii laughed sweetly.

Freya was in complete and utter shock. "B…but that's impossible. Y…you how could you…my stars came so close!" Freya stuttered in disbelief with a cracked sound in her voice.

Chii looked at her then winked and put her finger to her lips, "And that would be my secret!" She said flashing a large smile at Freya both still socking wet from the pouring rain.

Freya uncontrollable for some reason smiled back at her. And for a second her body trembled to how she reacted to Chii's smile. She put her hand against her mouth and her eyes gazed blankly at Chii. 'Why? Why did I did I smile back? She is my rival my enemy! So why does it feel like I know her like I shouldn't fight her…for a second I…' Freya thought to her self.

But by then it was to late. Freya's eyes shook violently as she looked at Chii. She never even realized that Chii was holding two of her star blades. "Looks like the surprise is on you. These are yours, I think you should have them back now!" She held up the two large star blades holding the center in her hand as she whirled them upon her hand.

She spun them and threw them back to Freya with a spin and a fast swift motion but Freya was in total shock and was unable to realize what was happening. Her lighting fast star blades were being used against her. Truly she had never met anyone like her. But it was to late. Rip "Ahhhhh…" Freya screamed. 'I…I cant believe it the stars…my stars…she used them at me.' Freya thought. Chii had thrown the star blades back and they sliced into her arm and waist. She held them throbbing in pain as hot red bloody ran onto her hands. "You…how…" She muttered breathing hard as her vision blurred a bit wincing out at Chii she noticed something.

"I…I told you not to underestimate me!" Chii huffed placing her hand onto her upper thigh. Both Chii's leg and hand were bleeding. The blood rushed through sliding down her hand as she winced from the pain running through her. Freya didn't notice right away that she did hit her mark.

'Just…one…only one…' Freya thought.

'O…only enough…for…' Chii thought.

'…for one more attack!' They both thought.

They both knew their powers were fading out and they were to a breaking point. It was the last stand the final attack they wound have to manage with every ounce of their strength…the final showdown! Who ever won this, won it all. Time seemed to stand still, even the lashing rain falling from the sky seemed like nothing. Their breathing was hard and heavy almost joined as one but it wasn't the end, nether of them where going to lose. Not now, not ever!

Freya looked up at Chii who looked like she was falling from the huge gash in her leg from her large star blade earlier. But she wasn't down yet, nether was Freya and the gash in her side was unbearably sharp with stabbing pain. "I…I had a lot of fun fighting you…" Freya said heavily trying to pull herself together.

Chii looked up from her throbbing pain in her leg to look at Freya. She smiled slightly, "Me too…" Chii said trying to not let her on to all the pain rushing through her leg. She trembled trying to get back up.

"…But it's time to end this…and do what I came to do. Its really a shame…you are truly a worthy opponent." Freya said wincing from the pain but it was now the end this last attack would decide it all. Freya looked out Chii and began to gather large amounts of the last of her power into her hands.

Chii looked out at Freya and for the strangest reason she felt like it was wrong, like they should stop this…but that wasn't going to happen. She made a promise, and it came before her feelings and thoughts. "Alright then…lets finish this with one last attack." Chii said as she closed her eyes and gathered energy for this last chance…this last shot that would decide all!

They began to move back taking their distance, Freya looked out at Chii and seemed sad for no reason. She closed her eyes reaching out her hands in front of her and concentrated harder as she began to chant. "Oh lords of night and darkness, grant me power and strength as I call upon the' as you gather into my unworthy hands…"

In the last attempt Chii began to chant as well. "I call upon you masters of day and light may we walk this path together grant your powers to my unworthy hands…"

Freya opened her eyes and the wind a rain swirled around her fiercely as she yelled out, "Kageruta!"

Chii opened her eyes as well and the wind and rain cycled around her as she called out, "Hiketaru!"

At the same time a giant ball of energy began to form in the hands of Chii and Freya. Within Freya's hands swirled the large silvery blue and black energy ball. And Chii held one colored White and golden. Each began to grow twice its size in seconds, becoming much larger then their holders. Chii and Freya were using all their strength in holding their attack and then… "Hiraita!" They both screamed out and their energy blasts were released into two blinding beams. The two blasts collided together in the center of the field, pushing Freya and Chii back. But they held on till the very end forcing the beams at each other. Then the forces became to great and formed a great explosion that could be seen miles away in the kingdoms of Hikari and Koi.

The field became shrouded in mist from the rain and dark clouds of dust and dirt. The rain sill fell down heavily from the sky and the lighting and thunder flashed and rang through the heavens. Everything began to settle so something could be seen, and where Chii and Freya once stood was an enormous crater that took up almost the entire large field. Yet Chii and Freya were nowhere in sight, there was a eerie silence in the air that hovered over the misty destroyed field and all that could be heard was the sound of the pouring rain. Suddenly out of nowhere Chii and Freya appeared dropping right out of the sky, diving down for their swords still engraved in the earth opposite each other from the beginning of their battle. Diving in they grabbed their swords and used every bit of their strength to kick off of ground at each other to meet in the center of the space that was not destroyed into the crater. Both Freya and Chii were in shock and exhausted from their final magic attack that didn't take either of them out, but they were weakened much more then they were before if that was possible. They could barley stand on their two feet when they lashed out at each other clashing their blades, reaching out they aimed their sword at each others heart. Their swords only inches away as they strike like a viper on its pray…Shripp. They landed back to back and clenched their swords tight and for a few seconds they just stood there like time itself stood still.

The rain fell down drenching them within it and then both Chii and Freya's hooded capes fell off followed by the silk cloths over their faces. At the very last second before they made their strike they moved over and the tips of the blades hit the side of their faces and cut off their masks and capes. Trickles of blood ran and fell from the sides of their pale white peachy faces from the cut place there by the other. They were breathing heavily and they knew this was it, no more. Every once of strength was use and they couldn't go on, it was over the out come of this battle was a draw…Freya motioned slowly to turn around and so did Chii. Finally they were to truly meet face to face! In this battle they were equal, in life they were more alike then they thought. A crash of lighting rang from the heavens and fell to the earth lighting the field in a blaze.

"No…" Freya began

"…Way!" Chii finished.

They both stood frozen face to face in total disbelief and shock. They were so much more alike then they could ever think…believe…comprehend…or imagine! A mirror image of another world and pair of queens!


	4. Chapter 4: Friends or Enemies?

Hey everyone…I'm Back! MUHAHAHAHA! Lol, okay sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have had it sitting in my notebook since school ended in June. I know I'm lazy…WRONG! Actually Miss Blondie here lost the dang thing…it Cough "hid" Cough from me I mean! 0.0 Okkayy…well anyway I hope you all like it things are gonna get interesting and…you know just read it and stop listening to me spoil it for you! Heehee : ) Please review. You all know how much I love my feed back and it helps get the next chapters out! Yaaaaay!

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Chobits or Chii and Freya! Damn it! Oh well at least I own this story plot! Ha-ha!

**Light and Dark HikariKoi**

**Chapter 4: Friends or Enemies? **

"Your flash of light never hurt me as much,

Then like the time your shadow cried and rained down upon me!"

"I peered into the heart of sorrow and despair…

Darkness and nothingness…

And all I saw was you, that was where I found you!"

"A sun and a moon…

A two of a kind…

A pair of queens left to fall away to the burning sea of crimson flames!"

The rain still fell from the heavens not fircly in rage. Yet to the sad tune of tears and broken hearts. A mirror gate way had opened it's doors and led two wanderers down it's path, but it's story had only yet begun…it's sad song played on! That mirror reflected the true face of fear, it's tide of pain to lash out and strike! Chii and Freya stood motionless looking into the face and heart of a true Mirrormask!

"No…" Freya began.

"…way!" Chii finished.

Standing there, they just looked at what stood before them. Stunned and motionless, fear struck within the heart of the two girls…with the same face! Chii's body began to tremble as she looked at Freya and saw herself within her gaze. And the thought of her dream had struck her like a bolt of lightining. Freya could not believe her eyes either, was this supposed to be another challenge to test or trick her will? Or was all of this…for real? They said nothing only looking on at one and other with a blank dead stare. All around them rustled and a howling wind past through the large crater they had created. The weather began to calm but the rage, furry and fear within Freya and Chii had just begun!

"…You…" Chii whispered trying to break the dead silence that surrounded them. Yet was still baffled at what was happening.

"…Who are you!" Freya shot out fiercely giving Chii an icy cold glare, leaving her speechless. Freya clenched her hand into a tight fist, as furry raged through out her. No this was an outrage, it was beyond it, Freya was furious!

Chii was took back and stunned at her tone and actions. "…Me…I should be asking who you are! And why do you look like me!" She said with a commanding and stern tone.

Freya looked coldly at her and then smirked, "Ha, you should be one to talk! That's low…taking my image to deceive me…then again it would be something expected from kingdom Hikari, full of liars and low-lives…"

"WHAT! How dare you even…besides you are the only lying imposter here!" Chii said outraged at her words!

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me…IMPOSTER!"

They shouted at each other back and forth, left to right, ignoring their pain and weak bodies, with their rage and furry. They were above mad, at whatever trickery was being played.

The trees Whispered secrets and the willows wept into the dark sky, unknowing the something or someone had been lurking within the shadows! It had become late, but the skies showed no signs of letting up on the storm. The two girls bickered and shouted at each other, like rams colliding head to head, horn to horn. And yet for them, they did not notice something evil had been hiding in the shadows of the forest the entire time. It rustled and crawled among the trees and tall grass waiting to catch it's prey!

"Well I'm not going to stand for this…this outrage!" Freya shouted.

"Well I'm not going to…" Chii shouted back, but cut herself off when she got a bad feeling rising deep within her chest. She looked around and Freya had become confused at her sudden silence. "Look out!" Chii screamed and threw herself at Freya, pushing both of the away from where they had been standing.

Her actions took Freya by complete surprise as she pushed Chii off of her, "What! What the hell…" Freya shouted and then looked over when she saw something move in the distance. Suddenly a barrage of sharp arrows flew out from the forest, as they landed from where they were just standing. Chii stood up from beside Freya, but Freya was caught by all the confusion. "H…hey why did you save me! I'm your enemy and…" Freya yelled but was cut off by Chii.

"It just happened like that…you were in my way!" Chii said somewhat coldly but in a kind way, as she turned her attention from Freya to where the arrows had come from. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Chii called out into the darkness and falling rain.

Many things rustled around them. Chii and Freya stood their ground, Staring out into the depths of the woods. Shadows moved shifting place to place in the darkness, and out of the corner of their eyes they saw at least ten dark shadows jump out at them. Damn, they had been lured into a trap, they were completely surrounded with no place to go. Standing back to back Chii and Freya were trapped, and the dark figures in all black hooded robes surrounding them within a circle. They loaded and raised their bows at Chii and Freya.

Freya's mind was spinning and raging in confusion. First a "look-alike" and now this…this ambush! But Chii was in the same state as her, they were helpless at this point. Like a sitting duck before the gun shot. But then Freya's confusion turned into anger, as a feeling of strength and responsibility took her over. She clenched her sword tightly in her hand and rolled her other hand into a shaking fist. "What do you want? Why are you here?" She yelled at the men.

Freya's loud outburst took Chii by surprise. As soon as Freya had yelled, three more men appeared from behind the circle they were surrounded in. Two of the men held swords in their hand and seemed to be protecting the unarmed man in the middle. He looked different from the others, he was more like the leader or a general leading his troops to battle with his high carriage, but it didn't impress. Now both Chii and Freya turned their attention the man in jet black cloth and armor. "Stand down for the moment men!" He ordered with a strict command. He smirked at the two girls in an menacing way, "Ladies, do you really need to wonder why we are here! It is obvious is it not…well then if you must know we are mercenaries sent here to kill you!" He said in a harsh and sharp tone like stabbing daggers.

'Well duh…you're here to kill us…' Freya thought. And then an other thought struck her. "Wait! They aren't with you?" She whispered over to Chii.

Chii shook her head from side to side in response. To that they both tensed up and stared coldly at him as he smirked at them. "So then…you wont mind me asking…well since you're going to kill us and all, who sent you!" Chii finally spoke up, her voice sharp and treating at the end.

Freya looked over at her, baffled at her calmness at their up and coming demise. Tsk, as if that was going to happen! And yet she was still amazed with her. 'There's something…something about her…' Freya thought wondering. She looked back at the mercenary leader who seemed to be rather amused.

"Ha-ha!" The mercenary leader laughed in amusement. "Sorry, but I will have to decline your request! Ha tell you…" The man laughed. Then with a snap of his fingers his men raised the bows and arrows at Chii and Freya.

They moved back to back once again completely surrounded with no where to go. "Hey!" Chii whispered to Freya. "Okay, listen I really don't know what's really going on over here, but it looks like they are serious about killing us." Chii whispered again.

"Way to state the obvious, Captain Sherlock!" Freya said blindly.

"Hey I'm trying to save us here!" Chii said a bit annoyed at Freya's attitude. "Don't…" Chii began, but then was quieted by Freya's hand.

Freya turned her head and looked Chii in the eyes. "Let me save you the trouble…we're surrounded and about to die! We're to weak form our battle and we need a plan. So let's put our differences aside for now and work together and get the heck out of here!" Freya whispered, and took her hand from Chii's mouth. But just then Freya felt something strike within her, she held her head in pain, "Ahhhhhh…What?" She yelled out in pain, and dropped to her knees. "M…my head hurts…uhhh…" She said looking confused and in a lot of pain. 'What was that? I just…' she thought.

Chii was confused as well, and as if automatically knelt by her side. 'How did she…I was just about to say that!' Chii thought. "W…well then, we need to trick them to get out of here…shouldn't be to hard for us though!" Chii whispered, but was surprised how natural it felt talk to her, even though she was the enemy. "How much more energy do you have? I think I have a plan…" Chii said smiling confidently.

The mercenaries were getting annoyed and suspicious now. "Saying your last prayers! It wont save you…" The general said. '…Ha, because our plan is perfect! We waited until you two used all your powers and are to weak to do anything! This will be easy…' He thought.

"Okay…" Freya whispered and Chii nodded her head.

They stood back to back facing the mercenaries with cold glares. "Have you given up! Fine, but nothing can save you now from your spot in hell!" The general shouted with a deranged look in his eyes. "Fire!" He said and they launched their arrows at the girls. The general snapped his fingers once again and in mid air the tips of the arrows lit on fire. But then they hadn't noticed the two men with sword next to the general had struck their swords into the ground and began chanting in a different language. The earth around Chii and Freya broke open and caught their feet enclosing them within it's grasp. Then more flames emerged from the two mercenaries swords charging at Chii and Freya.

"What?" Chii hissed.

"They're sorcerers!" Freya said. They had been caught of guard and would pay for it. "…Now?" Freya asked nervously.

Chii bit her lip shaking, "…Not yet…" Chii answered.

"Now?"

"Not…"

"Now!" The flames and arrows were only inches away and the blazing heat was intense already nipping at their flesh. Chii and Freya struggled with their trapped feet under the binding earth. "Now…" Freya said franticly the flames edging at her feet and glowing in her eyes.

"Keibido!" Chii shouted throwing her hands above her head using all her remaining strength. A golden shield took form around them, then Chii trusted her arms to the side and the golden shield exploded into a blinding white and gold light as bright as the sun it's self.

"Koi-Raiya!" Freya shouted out after. Then the bright light was take in by a black as night silhouette shrouding the area.

"Move in men! Don't let them escape!" The general shouted, half stunned that they still had energy left from their great battle. The men dove into the darkness unknowing what lurked within.

_Flashback_

"Okay…I think I still have enough energy to create a light barrier to stop the arrows, then I can burst it into a flash of light…" Chii Began.

"…Okay then I can shroud your light with my shadows and use it to blend with the shadows and get us to our horses and out of here while they are busy with my Shadow Veil!" Freya finished.

"Okay!" They both said smiling.

_End Of Flashback_

The black shadow veil began to dissipate and one of the men called out, "I have one…general…"

"You idiot…look again!" The general yelled back. The man look and he had his hands around one of the other mercenaries throat. He quickly let go but that man hit him upside the head. "Where are they!" The general yelled in furry. All the men shook their heads, they had escaped. "Shit! The boss isn't gonna like this!" He cursed under his breath. Then in the distance they could hear through the heavy rain the Winnie of horses riding off into the night. Furry over took the general once again and his body shook in anger. "Damn them…DAMN THEM!" He screamed after them.

The rain had not let up, and fell with furry and the lightening flashed and the thunder crashed from the heavens. Silently Freya road through the backstreets of the Kingdom of Koi, as to not draw attention of her arrival back to the grand palace. Everything was quiet no one in sight, they were all at the palace celebrating her birthday. She silently snuck through the back corridors to avoid anyone since they were all in the main halls and ballroom toward the front palace. Personal she didn't care much for such royal balls. A lot of dancing and flirting touchy men and elders with lots of drinking. Besides in her condition a party was the last thing she was going to do! Finally reaching the depths of her corridor then her room, she locked the door tight behind her. With a heavy tired body and a heavy heart she collapsed onto her bed, slowly her eyes began to blank out, but her mind gave her no rest from the sleep or pain lashing over her. "What's going on…" She whispered out of breath, and gave way to the darkness and pain, and soon sleep came upon her. But no one not even she could save her from darkness of her thoughts or the nightmares that would haunt her and the evils that resided in her darkest past!

In the Kingdom of Hikari things were strange. The weather was abnormal, during the day it would be sunny and bright and at night the skies would be clear full of bright stars. But this storm in the summer was very odd! Chii road back to the palace quickly and quietly. The streets were empty and deserted since everyone was at the palace celebrating for someone who wasn't even there. The rain came down harder and harder betting down on her as her horse galloped faster and faster through the twilight hour. Within the palace the grand party had already begun, to celebrate Chii on the day of her birth, but her birthday was the last thing on Chii's mind. After what had happened she was in no mood to attended the party in her honor. She silently snuck up to the peace and sanctity of her room, where she felt the only place no one could harm or disturb her, knowing no one knew she had returned. Exhausted and in pain she crawled into her bed, she pondered over and over again what had happened only hours earlier, yet she could not understand. She had to know what was going on, but was to weak and fragile to even lift a finger. She bothered not to remove her torn clothes and armor, her body was tired and past her breaking point, her eyes heavy for sleep but her mind buzzed on for answers. Her body shook with weakness, no she couldn't let anyone see her like this, yet tears began to fall from her eyes. "…why…" She whispered into the darkness in a trembling voice, "W…what on earth h…happen?" She spoke slowly in pain, rising within her heart, mind, body and soul!

Suddenly the door slowly cracked open, shining a bright light into the darkness of the large room. "Miss Chii? Have you returned, Miss Chii?" The maid Alice called out. She walked over to Chii's bed side and leaned over the girl but it was to late. She had cried herself into a deep slumber of nightmares and terrors, haunting her every thought and every whim.

Darkness swept through the wind and evil plots were taking place as the two girls slept within their own darkness. Lightening struck through the skies and thunder rang like beating drums from the gods of heaven! The mercenaries that were after Chii and Freya, traveled silently through dark halls until they meet a man within the darkness. The mercenaries knelt before the man and bowed their heads. The leader stepped forward and knelt before the man in front of the large glass, color tinted window. "My lord…" The mercenary leader spoke.

The man turned his attention from the window and pouring rain the kneeling men. His eyes were sharp and menacing like sharp knives cutting into you. Darkness over took his frame and body, covering him in a blanket of black shadows. And with a deep eerie voice he spoke, "So…you didn't kill them did you!" He said with no emotion and an icy cold breath.

"…Yes my lord…they have escaped. They must have returned to their kingdoms by now!" The mercenary leader spoke.

The man bit his lip and looked at them with a death glare. "IDIOTS!" He shouted at them. "You fools." He cursed under his breath, then he sighed massaging his forehead with his hand. He sighed again and turned away from them. "You have failed me…but I should have expected as much. I should have done it myself! No it's to early for that…" He directed his attention back to the mercenary leader, "Did the two girls meet face to face? Did they…" He shouted.

The mercenary leader figured they were in enough trouble. "…No my lord…" He bit under his breath.

He looked harshly then turned away, "Good then we still have sometime…since they don't know…" He muttered to himself. Then looked over his shoulder at the men still knelling and he glared coldly at them, "What are you still doing here, leave at once! I have no use for you all anymore!" He yelled and walked off into the darkness.

They all stood and the mercenaries looked at their leader. His fists shook in anger, "Leave! Go back to the base! My business here is not yet done!" He spoke harshly at the men and ran into the darkness following the mysterious man. He walked further into the dark depths of the hallways, until he found a room with a very dim light emitting for within it. He peered inside and entered to find a large messy library type study. Books and scrolls scattered here and there, and papers upon papers. Dim black candles let light glow within the room and in the center of the room stood a desk surrounded by books and there sat the man with cold eyes from before.

He approached the sitting man slowly and began to stutter, "M…my lord…" Fidgeting with his fingers.

"What do you want! I thought I told you to leave my sight!" The man spoke loudly and harshly not turning to face him.

The mercenary knelt before him…in respect…or in fear! "My lord! Please give us another chance! We wont disappoint you…I'm sure we can…"

The man chuckled evilly and stood up from his chair. He turned around and looked down at the mercenary leader with deadly cold eyes. "And why should I! You have failed me…so what makes you think I have any use for you anymore!" He said strictly.

"My lord, I will do anything you wish! I will put my honor and life in you hands!" The mercenary said confidently with no fear or sign of wavering to what he had just said.

The man looked at him interested, "…Your life? All to me, in my hands, you would give me your life and soul to serve me!"

"Yes, my lord!"

"Hmmmm…" He Said sounding interested. He walked over to a side of the room to a large cabinet. A key hung around his neck, he tore it off and unlocked the largest door of it. It opened to double doors and inside was a black chest. He unlocked it with a smaller key and within the small chest, it held something of great and terrible power. A large glowing red sphere sat upon a black pillow inside the chest. The man picked up the chest and carried it over to the mercenary. "Stand…" He said coldly.

"Yes, my lord." He said standing to his command.

"It is power you seek and to serve under me, yes!"

"Yes, my lord!"

He smiled wickedly, "Then I will give you what you crave! And with you will be bided to me…my loyal servant!" He said with amusement in his voice but the look of a mad man on his face. Without a second thought for either of them the mercenary grabbed onto the glowing red orb. The orb began to glow bright and absorbed into his body and the great power became one with him!

"Ahhhhh…" The mercenary screamed in pain as if being ripped to shreds from the inside out. He fell to his knees holding his chest where the red orb entered him, he shook in pain and his breathing became heavy and hard.

The man stepped back and turned around looking over his shoulder at the mercenary on the ground. "Well then…are you ready to serve me and do my bidding?"

He stopped and slowly and automatically stood up. He lifted his head to look at the man, his eyes glowed a demonic red and he spoke in a demonic voice, "Yes…My master!"

The man smiled wickedly and closed his eyes. "Good!" he said grinning "Now we begin the true plot…once and for all! Hahaha!" He laughed with true joy with the thought of death and hatred. The mercenaries eyes glowed redder still and he laughed as well. His plans for the girls had only scratched the surface, and suspicion began to rise. But it would not stop the destruction and terror that was to come! It was too late to stop it and it was too late to turn back! The demons of hell had come, risen from the crimson flames. And their destruction would strike furry and rage to the hearts of light and darkness it's self!


End file.
